Real Love
by Ally C-B
Summary: Isabella Swan, una prestigiosa doctora reconocida por salvar muchas vidas en distintos lugares del mundo. Su deber es ayudar y curar a personas enfermas, pero, ¿y su corazón? ¿Quién lo curará? Bella debe aprender a dejarse querer por las personas, pero también deberá aprender a dar el amor de la madre que lleva dentro a una pequeña que se cruza en su camino.
1. Prefacio

**Summary:** Isabella Swan, una prestigiosa doctora reconocida por salvar muchas vidas en distintos lugares del mundo. Su deber es ayudar y curar a personas enfermas, pero, ¿y su corazón? ¿Quién lo curara? Bella debe aprender a dejarse querer por las personas, pero también deberá aprender a dar el amor de la madre que lleva dentro a una pequeña que se cruza en su camino…

**Disclaimer:** Nunca lo aclaro, pero no está demás hacerlo. Los personajes no son míos –I fucking wish- son de Meyer. La 'blasfemia' que están a punto de leer, sí es mía. XD

**ACLARACIÓN:** Si bien, esta historia está en rating T, tengo pensado en futuro escribir un pequeño lemmon. ;D Pero descuiden, avisaré y todo.

* * *

**Prefacio**

**Real Love**

_By Ally C-B_

**&.**

_Bella POV_

—Buenos días a todos presentes. —Dijo la jueza que se encontraba detrás del gran escritorio. —Nos encontramos reunidos aquí, para deliberar cuál será el futuro de Ángela Rogger, de 4 años de edad. —Me removí algo inquieta en mi asiento, apretando mis manos entrelazadas que se encontraban encima de mi regazo.

—Tranquila, Bells. —Me susurró Jacob, mi mejor amigo y abogado. —Todo saldrá bien. —Me sonrió alentadoramente. Asentí temblorosa.

—Sra. Judith Rogger, se la acusa de maltratos y violencia hacia una menor de edad. —Dijo la jueza mientras leía los expedientes.

Me giré para ver a la Sra. Rogger fulminándome con la mirada. Se la devolví con gusto. Si ella no hubiera empezado con sus maltratos a la pequeña, yo no habría tenido que recurrir a estos recursos.

—Objeción, su señoría. Todo eso es mentira. —Dijo Jessica Stanley, la abogada de la mujer _'golpeadora de menores'_.

—Objeción. —Saltó Jake levantándose de su silla. —Permiso para poder interrogar a la Sra. Rogger.

—Permiso concedido, abogado. —Dijo la jueza mirando -mejor dicho comiendo- a Jake con la mirada. Pude notar un eje de seducción en su voz y en su mirada. Me aclaré la garganta un poco confundida.

Luego de que a la _'golpeadora'_ la hicieran jurar que diría toda la verdad, y nada más que la pura verdad y _bla, bla, bla_; Jake salió de su lugar y se acercó a la mujer para comenzar con su interrogatorio.

—Bueno, Sra. Rogger… —Dijo antes de aclararse la garganta. —Usted, ¿cómo se declara? ¿Inocente o culpable? —Preguntó mirándola fijamente.

Adoraba eso de él. No sé lo qué diablos tenía, pero fuera lo que fuera, con una de sus miradas, terminabas diciéndole hasta tu más profundo secreto.

La mujer se removió un poco incómoda en su asiento, miró a Jessica, y luego volvió a Jake.

—Inocente, yo no he hecho nada. —Dijo quitando la mirada de los ojos de Jake y bajándola al suelo. Suspiré de la impotencia.

—¿Ah, no? —Preguntó con tono mordaz. —Entonces, ¿cómo explica usted el miedo que le tiene la niña cuando la ve? ¿Cómo explica usted las marcas en el cuerpo de la niña? —Muchos susurros se escuchaban por toda la sala mientras Jacob seguía y seguía nombrando infinidad de cosas que Angie nos había contado.

La mujer se veía cada vez más mortificada por las palabras de Jake, y a cada 'objeción' de parte de Jessica, la jueza la rechazaba, permitiendo a Jacob seguir con sus fuertes preguntas. Luego de un rato de preguntas hirientes para ella, lo confesó todo. La mujer comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, aunque yo no creí en lo absoluto ni una sola lágrima que aquella mujer sin corazón derramaba. Pero, ¿cómo era posible creerle algo a una mujer que durante bastante tiempo negó haber abusado a de su hija y luego confesar que ella y su marido golpeaban a la niña?

Eso era no tener corazón. Podía imaginármela como un maldito vampiro al momento de ir por su presa -un humano-, y sin remordimientos ni penas, torturarlo y drenarlo a sangre fría, sin pudor ni consentimiento. Diablos, YO deseaba ser un maldito vampiro y poder torturarla a ella hasta la muerte.

Respiré profundamente calmándome. De nada servía ponerme de esa forma, al fin y al cabo, los vampiros no existen. De todas formas, la justicia se haría cargo de esos inhumanos padres.

Y agradecí al cielo cuando la jueza no dudó en encarcelarlos por veinticinco años, por abuso hacia un menor de edad.

Abracé a Jake con fuerzas mientras le agradecía millones de veces por apoyarme. Pero toda esa felicidad que sentía, se desvaneció cuando la jueza volvió a hablar.

—Damas y caballeros, todavía nos queda un asunto pendiente. —Dijo con tono serio. —Ya que los padres estarán en prisión por mucho tiempo, la niña será asignada a un Instituto de menores, donde esperará para ser adoptada.

Mi mundo se vino abajo. Mi pequeño ángel no podía estar metida allí, sola e indefensa. No lo permitiría, costara lo que me costara. Tomé a Jake del brazo y le susurré al oído lo que tenía en mente.

—Bells, ¿estás segura? —Me preguntó asombrado. Asentí con una sonrisa.

Jake me miró impresionado antes de respirar profundo y volverse a la jueza.

—Permiso para hablar, su señoría. —Dijo levantando su mano. La jueza asintió. —Mi clienta, me ha dicho que está más que lista y encantada de adoptar a la niña.

La jueza miró a los demás integrantes del tribunal, y solicitó unos minutos para deliberar el pedido. Las horas pasaban, y los malditos no salían de allí adentro con una respuesta. Lo único que sabía, era que habían llamado a Angie para tener una entrevista con ella. Seguramente, le preguntarían cosas sobre mí.

Estaba nerviosa. No podía dejar de mover frenéticamente mi pierna, y Jacob tampoco ayudaba demasiado. Él solo entrelazó los dedos de sus manos sobre el escritorio y observaba sus manos seriamente. La realidad era que Jake también estaba nervioso, se había encariñado bastante con Angie, solo que no tanto como yo. Realmente dudaba que alguien pudiera llegar a encariñarse con ella de la forma en que yo lo había hecho.

La puerta por la que habían salido todos, se abrió, dando paso a la jueza, a los demás integrantes del tribunal y a un guardia que tenía la mano tomada a la de Angie. Miré a la jueza con esperanzas e impaciencia.

—La menor nos ha dicho que no iría con ninguna otra persona que no fuera usted, Srta. Swan, de lo contrario, se mataría ella misma. —Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo ante tan solo el pensamiento. —Por lo que no me queda más remedio que aceptar su solicitud de adopción. —Todos los presentes comenzaron a festejar con aplausos y silbidos. Yo me giré a Jacob -al mismo tiempo que él lo hizo hacia mí- y lo abracé con fuerzas, dejando que un par de lágrimas traicioneras se me escaparan.

—Gracias… —Le susurré al oído realmente agradecida. Él se alejó un poco y besó mi mejilla sonriéndome ampliamente de la forma en que él sabía que amaba que lo hiciera.

Luego me giré a Angie y la vi corriendo hacia mí con una delicada sonrisa. La alcé besando sus mejillas y abrazándola con fuerza, recibiendo la misma intensidad departe de ella.

Mi vida, a partir de ese momento, cambiaría rotundamente. Ahora, tenía a una personita que dependía de mí, y no podía fallarle. Sabía que Angie era una niña especial, me recordaba a mí misma cuando tenía su edad, así que, ¿quién mejor que yo para cuidarla y entenderla? Pero aún quedaban lastimaduras en ella, por lo que tendría que aprender cómo curarlas sin necesidad de usar medicamentos ni aparatos ni nada con lo referido a lo instrumental -como lo haría en mi trabajo-.

Esta curación dependía de ambas. De mi parte, darle amor. El amor de la madre que tanto le faltó; y de su parte, recibir ese amor, y olvidarse del pasado. Dándome la oportunidad de mostrarle que el mundo no es tan malo como parece, que es bueno dejarse amar, por más que yo aún no aplicara del todo a esto último en mi persona.

* * *

**¡Holó! ¿Alguien por allí detrás de a pantalla? :B**

**Bien, ésta es una historia que anteriormente subí en mi blog -el cual lo encontrarán en mi perfil-. Lo dejé por falta de inspiración, pero desde que volví a retomar "Sen a wish upon a star", la inspiración me volvió con ambos fics. Y dado a que el fic que acabo de mencionar ya está por terminar, decidí subir éste otro, para todas aquellas a las que nos gusta lo tierno, dulce y la lluvia de corazones (?) xD**

**Okey, ahora, ¿qué les pareció el prefacio? ¿Opiniones? (L)**

**Love all ya'.**

**Peace. Out.**

**Ally C-B.**


	2. Capitulo Uno

**Summary:** Isabella Swan, una prestigiosa doctora reconocida por salvar muchas vidas en distintos lugares del mundo. Su deber es ayudar y curar a personas enfermas, pero, ¿y su corazón? ¿Quién lo curara? Bella debe aprender a dejarse querer por las personas, pero también deberá aprender a dar el amor de la madre que lleva dentro a una pequeña que se cruza en su camino.

**Disclaimer:** Nunca lo aclaro, pero no está demás hacerlo. Los personajes no son míos –I fucking wish- son de Meyer. La 'blasfemia' que están a punto de leer, sí es mía. XD

**ACLARACIÓN:** Si bien, esta historia está en rating T, tengo pensado en futuro escribir un pequeño lemmon. ;D Pero descuiden, avisaré y todo.

* * *

**1. Capitulo Uno**

**Real Love**

_By Ally C-B_

**&.**

_Bella POV_

Entré en aquella habitación, llena de personas enfermas, algunas lastimadas, y otras acompañando a su ser querido. Me dolía en el alma ver toda esa gente tan necesitada. Definitivamente, Haití era un lugar lleno de tristeza, pobreza, y mucha enfermedad.

Cada una de las camas, estaban separadas por cortinas limpias, al menos desde que yo llegué. Me adentré en una, donde se encontraba el paciente que debía atender.

—Hola, Tom. —Saludé al pequeño niño que me miró con una hermosa sonrisa.

—¡Belly! —Saltó el pequeño con entusiasmo.

—Shh, cariño, recuerda que ya no estamos solos. —Le dije guiñándole un ojo mientras él reía.

Tom había sido uno de los pacientes más graves que tuve en toda mi carrera. Por suerte, y gracias a toda la atención que puse en él, pudo salir de la fuerte enfermedad en la que se había metido gracias al ambiente en el que se encontraba. Desde que salió del profundo coma en el que lo encontré, nos habíamos hecho muy buenos amigos, y todo el tiempo -o más bien cuando podía- iba a visitarlo. Disfrutaba de todas las historias que él me contaba -en especial cuando él se divertía contándomelas-, una y otra vez. Y por la gran sonrisa que ponía siempre, podría apostar que a él le encantaban las mías.

—¿Cómo te sientes, enano? —Le pregunté mientras caminaba hacia él y revisaba que todo estuviera en orden.

—No me quejo. —Contestó encogiéndose de hombros con sus manitos entrelazadas en su regazo. La imagen era hermosamente tierna, y daban ganas de comérselo a besos.

—¿Quieres ir a casa? —Le pregunté con una sonrisa mientras cambiaba el suero de su pequeña manita.

—¡Sí, Belly! Extraño mucho a mis papis, y a mis amiguitos. —Dijo exaltado y rezongando. —¡Aquí todos son aburridos! —Dijo frunciendo el ceño. Se veía adorable, y la escena daba gracia.

—Gracias. —Dije haciendo un falso puchero.

—¡Oh, no, Belly! ¡Tú eres asombrosa! Hablo por la señora Johnson. Cada vez que viene, tiene esa cara de perro rabioso que da miedo, y además, nunca me sonríe como lo haces tú… —Dijo dándome un tierno beso en mi mejilla, ya que me acerqué a acomodar los cables que estaban conectados en su pecho. Su acción me tomó desprevenida, por lo que únicamente reí antes de devolverle el beso.

—La señora Johnson es mayor, Tomy. —Dije reprendiéndolo un poco, pero cuando vi su carita de perrito arrepentido me acerqué a él y le susurré: —Los viejos no saben sonreír ni reír.

El pequeño soltó una carcajada que seguramente se escuchó desde secretaría. Obviamente, lo acompañé con la risa, no podía evitarlo, amaba a los niños cuando reían de aquella forma.

—Dra. Swan, se la solicita en la oficina del Dr. Cleawater. —Escuché como de 'la gran bocina', como llamaba Tomy al audífono, me llamaban.

—Okey, enano, debo irme. —Dije acercándome a él y abrazándolo.

—Ufaa… —Resopló él devolviéndome el abrazo. —¿Vendrás luego, Belly?

—Por supuesto, cariño. Sabes que siempre, antes de irme, vengo a saludarte, ¿por qué no lo haría hoy?

Tomy me sonrió asintiendo, y antes de irme lo besé en la frente y le guiñé un ojo, a lo que él rió con ganas.

A grandes zancadas, fui hacia la oficina del director del hospital, el Dr. Albert Cleawater. Él era un hombre realmente bueno y comprensivo, tanto con sus pacientes como con los demás doctores que trabajaban para él. Cuando llegué a la puerta de su oficina, toqué dos veces, como hacía siempre.

—Adelante. —Dijo con su voz firme y profesional de siempre.

—Hola, Albert. —Lo saludé con confianza.

—Buenos días, Bella. —Me saludó con la misma confianza y con el diminutivo de mi nombre, por el cual únicamente permitía que mis amigos de confianza y familiares me llamaran. Para los demás, era Isabella.

—¿Por qué me llamaste? ¿Todo anda bien? —Le pregunté mientras me sentaba en una de las sillas en frente de su escritorio.

—Me temo que lo que tengo que informarte no son muy buenas noticias, Bella. —Dijo con un tono preocupante que me erizó los bellos de la piel. —Al menos, en lo que a mí se concierne. —Aclaró con un eje de tristeza.

—¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Hice algo mal? —Pregunté confundida y preocupada.

—Oh, no, Bells. Todo lo contrario… —Dijo tomando mis manos por encima del escritorio. —Tu trabajo es impecable, como siempre lo creí. Eres una de las mejores doctoras que pude haber tenido en mi larga carrera como director de este hospital. El problema es que me pidieron que te transfirieran. —Dijo con su mirada triste.

—¡¿Qué? —Pregunté sorprendida.

—Al parecer, en América, está atacando una epidemia de gripes que se está expandiendo. Por lo que me pidieron, URGENTE, —Aclaró— que te enviara de regreso. —Dijo con una sonrisa de aliento fingida. Conocía muy bien a Albert y sabía que mi partida le dolía tanto o más que a mí.

—¿Cuándo debo partir? —Le pregunté con tristeza, y resignada. Pero en realidad, no quería irme, pero si las demás personas me necesitaban, no podía negarles esa ayuda, y menos si de niños se trataba.

—Tu vuelo sale mañana por la tarde. —Dijo sacando de uno de los cajones de su escritorio los pasaportes. —Son los únicos más pronto que salen. Aquí tienes dos, uno para ti, y el otro para Angie.

—Gracias. —Dije antes de tomar los pasaportes.

Luego de que me despidiera, tanto de él como de mis pacientes y los demás doctores, fui en busca de mi pequeño ángel. Ella, en todo mi turno de trabajo, se quedaba en la guardería que había en el hospital. Hacía ya más de sietes meses que Angie era mi hija, y cada día nuestra relación mejoraba, aunque no habláramos mucho.

Llegué a la guardería, y me encontré con Angie sentada en una de las mesitas dibujando, sola, mientras los demás niños jugaban, gritaban, corrían, saltaban. Ángela, era muy distinta a los demás niños de su edad.

Gracias a lo que tuvo que pasar con sus padres biológicos, ella había quedado muy marcada, tanto física como emocionalmente. De vez en cuando, me costaba entablar conversación con ella, pero allí estaba el problema. Ella no hablaba. Y no porque no supiera cómo, sino que no hablaba por miedo. Pero con la única que lo hacía era conmigo y, muy pocas veces cuando se sentía segura, con Jacob. Aún recordaba todas las suplicas que tuve que hacerle para que le contara a Jacob del maltrato de sus padres hacia ella.

Caminé hacia ella, que seguía demasiado concentrada en su dibujo, y me senté a su lado, con un poco de dificultad gracias a las pequeñas sillas.

—Hola, cariño. —Susurré bajito para no asustarla. Ella levanto su vista con lentitud, y cuando me vio, una hermosa sonrisa se curvó en su pequeño y delicado rostro.

—¡Mami! —Dijo saltando de su sillita y abrazándome por el cuello con fuerza. —Mira lo que hice para ti. —Dijo entregándome su dibujo. Sonreí ampliamente.

Amaba cuando ella amanecía con ese ánimo, feliz y radiante, como los de cualquier niño. En especial amaba cuando ella tenía esos escasos momentos en que me hacía dibujos, o generaba más contacto conmigo. Ella confiaba ciegamente en mí, pero aún así, tenía los reflejos del pasado.

La besé en la mejilla en agradecimiento antes de dirigir mi mirada al dibujo. En el papel, estaba yo dibujada, con mi bata de doctora, ella, con su osito Teddy en sus manos, y había alguien más, que no reconocí. El cabello de esa persona era de un color mezclado entre el negro y el dorado, y estaba totalmente despeinado. Llevaba otra bata igual a la mía, y tenía su mano tomada de la mía.

—Cariño, ¿quién es él? —Le pregunté señalándolo con mi dedo índice. Ella se encogió de hombros antes de salir corriendo a buscar su mochila.

Guardé el dibujo un tanto confundida en la maleta que siempre llevaba conmigo mientras me levantaba y esperaba a que Angie volviera.

—Hola Dra. Swan. —Me saludó Margareth, la mujer que cuidaba de los niños.

—Hola Maggie. —La saludé girándome hacia ella y saludándola con un beso en la mejilla. —¿Cuándo me llamaras por mi diminutivo? —Le pregunté divertida. Ella rió con ganas.

—Está bien, lo siento, Bella. —Le devolví la sonrisa.

—¿Cómo estuvo mi princesita hoy? —Le pregunté con una sonrisa esperanzada.

—Tú sabes cómo es su caso. —Dijo seria. Asentí. —Es difícil pasar por algo así, y peor aún con esa edad.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, y es por eso justamente que tome la decisión de hacer algo por ella.

—Y me alegra de corazón la decisión que tomaste. —Dijo dándole una leve caricia a mi hombro. Sonreí asintiendo. —Pero, Bella, ¿estás segura que puedes con ello? —Preguntó preocupada mientras acunaba mi rostro en sus temblorosas manos. —Solo tienes 21 años…

—Margareth, si yo no estuviera segura, no abría adoptado a Angie. —Dije firme y con seguridad. —Si realmente no estuviera segura, no la abría adoptado sabiendo que a partir de ese momento alguien dependería de mí, y no cualquiera, sino que esa personita se convertiría en mi hija. Maggie, yo amo a Angie como si realmente llevara mi sangre. —Dije mirándola con melancolía. Ella asintió y se detuvo unos segundos a mirarme con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Eres realmente especial, Bells. —Dijo acariciando mi mejilla con su pulgar. —Y madura. —Dijo antes de soltar una risa, la cual acompañé ya que ese comentario me había recordado a mi madre.

—¿Mami? —Me llamó Angie desde atrás con su mochila en forma de osito que le había regalado Jake.

Me giré hacia ella y le estire mis brazos, en señal de que quería que viniera a mí. Ella corrió a mí y la alcé, sin olvidarme antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Tengo una sorpresa. —Le dije divertidamente. Su carita se iluminó de curiosidad.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué es? —Preguntó impaciente mientras una enorme sonrisa resplandecía de por su rostro.

—¿Ves esto? —Le dije enseñándole los boletos de avión. Ella asintió confundida. —Con esto, ¡podremos ir a visitar al tío Jacob!

Angie comenzó a aplaudir y a festejar con sus pequeñas manitas, antes de prenderse de mi cuello en un fuerte abrazo. La mujer miraba asombrada las acciones de mi ángel. Al parecer, Angie no era tan demostrativa en el jardín de niños.

—¡Siiiiii! ¡Podré jugar con sus juguetes! —Reí ante su comentario sin poder evitarlo.

—Cariño, esos juguetes que tú crees, son herramientas… —Angie me miró atenta.

—Parecen juguetes… —Dijo antes de perderse en sus pensamientos. Reí junto con Margareth.

—Bueno, niñas, veo que tienen muchos planes, las dejo que se vayan tranquilas. —Dijo la mujer antes de darnos un beso en la mejilla a ambas.

—Adiós, Maggie. —Saludamos al unísono con Angie mientras yo salía andando con ella en mis brazos e iba hacia mi auto.

* * *

**¡Hola a todas! :D**

**Muchas gracias por cada review y por el apoyo de todas. :) Perdonen por no haber contestado ningún review, pero anduve algo corta de tiempo gracias a mi vuelta a la Uni. :/**

**Pero en tanto tenga tiempo, no duden en que contestaré cada uno, como siempre lo hago. ;) (L)**

**¡Mis amores! ¿Qué les pareció el cap? ¿Opiniones? :B**

**Love all ya'.**

**Peace. Out.**

**Ally C-B.**


	3. Capitulo Dos

**Summary:** Isabella Swan, una prestigiosa doctora reconocida por salvar muchas vidas en distintos lugares del mundo. Su deber es ayudar y curar a personas enfermas, pero, ¿y su corazón? ¿Quién lo curara? Bella debe aprender a dejarse querer por las personas, pero también deberá aprender a dar el amor de la madre que lleva dentro a una pequeña que se cruza en su camino.

**Disclaimer:** Nunca lo aclaro, pero no está demás hacerlo. Los personajes no son míos –I fucking wish- son de Meyer. La 'blasfemia' que están a punto de leer, sí es mía. XD

**ACLARACIÓN:** Si bien, esta historia está en rating T, tengo pensado en un futuro escribir un pequeño lemmon. ;D Pero descuiden, avisaré y todo.

* * *

**2. Capitulo Dos**

**Real Love**

_By Ally C-B_

**&.**

_Bella POV_

—Mami, ¿a qué hora llegamos? —Me preguntó Angie que estaba acunada en mis brazos.

—Pasajeros del vuelo 210, se les informa que el avión está a punto de aterrizar. Por favor, abrochen bien sus cinturones, gracias. —Anunció la azafata por el audífono del avión.

—Ya oíste. —Le dije a Angie haciendo que ella riera.

—Mami, ¿trabajarás en un hospital igualito al del tío Albert? —Preguntó con curiosidad luego de que calmara sus risas.

—Algo así… —Dije mientras acariciaba su largo cabello color cobre, terminado en unos tiernos bucles que saltaban cada vez que ella corría.

—Y, ¿yo iré a una guardería parecida a la de Maggie? —Preguntó levantando su carita sonrojada por la calefacción del avión.

—Así es. —Dije con una sonrisa. —El tío Albert me informó que en el hospital nuevo hay una guardería parecida a la que ibas. Seguro harás muchos amigos. —Ella bajó su mirada y note la frustración y la tristeza que sentía.

—Hey, ¿por qué esa carita? —Le pregunté levantando su rostro con uno de mis dedos en su barbilla.

—Mami, todos los niños de las guarderías son unos bebés. No saben hacer otra cosa además de pelearse por tonterías. —Dijo mientras se sentaba derecha en mi regazo. —Además, ya te tengo a ti como amiga, no necesito a nadie más.

Aunque sus palabras me encantaron -y me derritieron en lo profundo-, tenía que hacer algo. Yo no permitiría que ella estuviera sola, y los amigos, en un momento como ese, eran muy necesarios.

—Cariño, a mi me encanta que seamos amigas. Más que eso, para mí eres parte de mi familia. —Dije tomando sus pequeñas manitas entre la mías. —Pero las personas necesitan más que un solo amigo. Además, ¡yo soy una vieja! ¿De qué vas a hablar conmigo? –Ambas reímos al unísono. —Por eso necesitas a personitas de tu edad, para hablar de películas, juguetes, de ir juntos a jugar al parque, o inclusive de merendar juntos. Angie, es muy lindo tener amigos, y más si son de tu edad, ellos no hacen daño, solo buscan jugar, divertirse y pasarlo bien, así que prométeme que intentarás buscarte algún amigo, ¿sí?

Ella suspiró pesadamente y asintió antes de que depositara un sonoro beso en su mejilla y que luego ella me lo devolviera.

.

.

.

—¡Tío Jake! —Gritó Angie corriendo hacia él mientras Jacob la tomaba en brazos y la hacía girar. Ambos reían animadamente.

Amé ese hermoso cuadro de ellos dos juntos, y hubiera deseado tener mi cámara de fotos al alcance. Sí, aparte de ser una reconocida doctora, era una secreta y compulsiva fotógrafa.

—Oigan, la imagen se ve muy tierna. —Dije sonriendo antes de que ambos se giraran a mirarme. —Pero, ¿podrían ayudarme con las valijas? —Ellos rieron antes de caminar hacia a mí tomados de las manos.

—Hola, Bells. —Me saludó Jake con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo tritura costillas.

—Hola, Jake. —Dije devolviéndole el abrazo.

Él me ayudó con casi todo el equipaje, mientras yo y Angie llevábamos pocas cosas. Angie, por supuesto, llevaba su pequeña valijita con algunos de sus juguetes; yo, llevaba una mochila sobre mi espalda y dos valijas, dejando todo el resto para Jake.

—En serio, Jake. ¿No quieres darme algo? —Pregunté preocupada, aunque por su rostro no le pesaban nada.

—Bella, ¿crees que tuve una vida fácil con todas mis hermanas adictas al shopping? —Ambos reímos al recordar a todas sus hermanas cuando lo mandaban a que les sostuviera todas las bolsas y cajas de sus compras.

Jacob era mi mejor amigo desde la guardería. Siempre habíamos ido a todos lados juntos, casi nos habíamos criado juntos. Por lo tanto, era de suma confianza. Eso quería decir, que él era el único al que Angie dejaba acercársele sin problemas. No le tenía miedo, a pesar de ser enorme.

Llegamos al auto, o mejor dicho al 'monstruo' que Jake tenía como auto, donde acomodamos todas las valijas. Una vez todos acomodados, Angie en la sillita especial que Jake había comprado para ella hacía tiempo, Jake de conductor y yo de copiloto, Jake encendió al monstruo.

—¿Tienen pensado qué almorzaremos? —Preguntó Jake con una sonrisa.

—¡Pizza! —Gritó Angie desde atrás aplaudiendo con sus manitas. Jake me miró esperando respuesta.

—Creo que Pizza sería genial. —Sonreí divertida.

—Pizza será entonces… —Dijo Jake mientras el auto se ponía en marcha.

—¡Yeehhiiii! —Festejó Angie.

.

.

.

—Angie, come, luego juegas con el juguete. —Dije en reprimenda mientras ella bufaba, dejaba a un lado el juguete regalado por parte de Jacob y se acercaba a la mesa para comer.

—No fue buena idea dárselo ahora, ¿no? —Preguntó Jake con una sonrisa de disculpa. Le saqué la lengua sabiendo que lo hacía a propósito.

—¿Qué tal sabe, Angie? —Le preguntó Jake a mi pequeña.

—Delicioso. —Dijo levantando su rostro y dejando a la vista su boca llena de salsa de tomate. Ambos reímos mientras ella nos miraba con una ceja alzada, confundida.

—Déjame limpiarte, cariño. —Le dijo Jake antes de acercase y limpiar su pequeño y delicado rostro.

Mi celular de pronto comenzó a sonar en mi bolsillo trasero, lo saqué y visualicé el número que decía _"Privado"_. Atendí sin imaginarme quien podría ser.

—¿Hola?

—¡Bella! —El grito de mi madre y Esme se escuchó desde el otro lado. En ese momento, tuve que quitarme el celular del oído sino quería quedar sorda.

—Hola, mamá. Hola, Esme. —Las saludé a ambas una vez que se clamaron.

—¿Cómo estas, cariño? ¿Por qué no nos avisaste que volvías a casa? —Preguntaron ambas al mismo tiempo. Le hice una seña a Jake indicándole que necesitaba hablar con ellas a solas. Él asintió y se quedó con Angie mientras yo salía afuera del restaurante para poder hablar más tranquila.

—Mamá, Esme, tranquilas. —Dije intentando calmarlas. —Yo estoy bien, hace unas horas llegué sana y salva. —Las dos mujeres rieron desde la otra línea.

—¿Dónde estás? —Preguntó mi madre intrigada.

—Sí, Bells, dinos así vamos por ti. —Dijo Esme con tono de felicidad.

—Amm, yo… —Y aquí llegaba el gran dilema.

Ni mis padres ni los Cullen, que eran amigos de la familia desde antes que yo naciera, sabían acerca de Angie. El único que sabía, era Jake por el motivo de que él había sido mi abogado. Pero de allí, nadie más sabía, ni siquiera Alice y Rose, que eran mis mejores amigas a pesar de la distancia.

—¿Bella? —Me llamó mi madre con picardía antes de ambas mujeres comenzaran a reírse a carcajadas. —¡Oh, por dios! ¡Bella! ¿Tienes novio y no nos dijiste nada?

—Sí. No. ¡¿Qué? ¿Novio? ¡¿Yo?

—Vamos, Bella, ambas te conocemos y sabemos que cuando tartamudeas de esa forma es porque es la verdad…

—No, están equivocadas… —Comencé, pero Esme me interrumpió.

—Está bien, cariño, no te molestamos más. Solo llamábamos para preguntarte si ya conseguiste departamento…

—No, aún no.

—Perfecto, entonces ve a esta dirección y di que vas en mi nombre. Ellos ya saben quién eres y tienen las llaves de tu nuevo departamento, solo tienes que comprar los utensilios y la decoración, ¿sí? —Dijo antes de pasarme la dirección que anoté en mi mano con la lapicera que siempre llevaba en mi bolsillo.

—Gracias. —Dije atónita por la bondad de Esme.

Pero era de esperarse. Era de Esme Cullen de quien estábamos hablando, mi segunda madre.

—De nada, cariño. —Dijo soltando una risa junto con mi madre. —Espero te guste el departamento. Tiene dos habitaciones y un baño en una de ellas, pero también hay…

Luego de toda la explicación de Esme sobre mi nuevo departamento, le volví a agradecer.

* * *

**¡Hola a todas! :D ¡Empezamos el finde! ^^**

**Bien, pido disculpas a todas por no haber contestado ningún review. ._. En tanto tenga tiempo, me pondré a contestar todas sus dudas. :) I promisse. (L)**

**Okey, ¿qué les pareció el cap? ¿Opiniones? :D**

**Love all ya'.**

**Peace. Out.**

**Ally C-B.**


	4. Capitulo Tres

**Summary:** Isabella Swan, una prestigiosa doctora reconocida por salvar muchas vidas en distintos lugares del mundo. Su deber es ayudar y curar a personas enfermas, pero, ¿y su corazón? ¿Quién lo curara? Bella debe aprender a dejarse querer por las personas, pero también deberá aprender a dar el amor de la madre que lleva dentro a una pequeña que se cruza en su camino.

**Disclaimer:** Nunca lo aclaro, pero no está demás hacerlo. Los personajes no son míos –I fucking wish- son de Meyer. La 'blasfemia' que están a punto de leer, sí es mía. XD

**ACLARACIÓN:** Si bien, esta historia está en rating T, tengo pensado en un futuro escribir un pequeño lemmon. ;D Pero descuiden, avisaré y todo.

**N/A:** LEER NOTA AL FINAL, GRACIAS. :] Enjoy el cap.

* * *

**3. Capitulo Tres**

**Real Love**

_By Ally C-B_

**&.**

_Bella POV_

Después de cortar la conversación con las mujeres, volví hacia el interior del restaurante, donde estaban Angie y Jake conversando muy alegremente.

—¿De qué me perdí? —Pregunté sentándome en mi lugar de antes con una sonrisa. Jake me la devolvió.

—Mami, ¿con quién hablabas? —Me preguntó Angie con intriga.

—Con la abuela Renné. ¿Recuerdas que te hable de ella?

Angie asintió mirando su plato de pizza con algo de duda, y pude detonar incluso miedo.

—Tranquila, cariño. —Dije sonriéndole cuando me miró con ojitos dudosos. —Renné es muy buena persona, no tienes por qué tener miedo.

Ella volvió a asentir, esta vez con más tranquilidad.

.

.

.

—Mami. —Protestó Angie desde la parte trasera del monstruo de Jake. —¿Cuándo llegamos?

—Ya llegaremos, cariño. —Le contesté con amabilidad y paciencia.

—Sería más fácil si hubieras escrito la dirección en un papel y no en tu mano. Dime, ¿acaso no se te ocurrió que se podría borrar? —Preguntó Jacob con sarcasmo, ganándose una golpiza en la nuca de mi parte. Una hermosa y animada risa se escuchó desde atrás, a lo que no pudimos evitar reír junto con Jake.

—Aquí es, Jake. —Dije cuando vi al enorme y lujoso edificio con un jardín lleno de flores de muchos colores, justo las referencias que Esme me había dado.

—Woooow… —Susurró Angie impresionada. Jake y yo reímos en silencio.

Jake bajó a Angie del monstruo y la alzó, mientras ella lo abrazaba por el cuello con miedo a que la soltara. Me bajé -obviamente sin poder evitar el tropezarme y que ambos se rieran de mi torpeza que aún seguía estando a pesar de los años-, y juntos entramos en aquel lujoso edificio.

—Buenos días. —Saludé junto con Jacob al recepcionista.

—Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles? —Preguntó cortésmente.

—Sí, vengo en nombre de Esme Cullen. Me dijo que hay una habitación a mi nombre…

—Ah, sí. ¿Isabella Swan, cierto? —Preguntó mientras buscaba algo en su computador. Asentí con una sonrisa. —Sí, ya me informaron. Aquí tiene las llaves de su departamento. Octavo piso, departamento 58. —Me indicó entregándome unas llaves. —Si necesita ayuda con el equipaje me avisa, así hablo con los porteros. Por favor, disfrute de su estancia aquí y cualquier inconveniente que usted tenga, no dude en consultarme. —Asentí con una sonrisa. El tal Philips, según su placa, era muy bien educado.

Luego de que viéramos el departamento, comenzamos a subir todas las cosas que habíamos comparado antes de llegar a él. Con Angie, habíamos comprado desde juguetes hasta cuadros de "_Picasso_" para decorar la sala. Juntas, armábamos un gran equipo dispuesto a gastar todo el dinero que uno poseía en el bolsillo, al menos así nos definió Jake, que obviamente se ganó una protesta de parte de ambas.

—Cariño. —Llamé a Angie con algo de cansancio. Tantas subidas y bajadas de escaleras habían hecho mis piernas de acero pesado, y podía notar que mi pequeña también estaba ya algo cansada. —¿Por qué no te quedas aquí a cuidar estas maletas mientras yo entro a hacer un poco de espacio?

—Está bien. —Contestó ella con una sonrisita mientras se sentaba sobre una maleta con su osito Teddy entre sus brazos. Le sonreí antes de adentrarme en el departamento a ayudar a Jake con el resto del equipaje.

—¿Cómo vas? —Le pregunté con diversión.

—Nunca creí que dos mujeres fueran a crear tanto disturbio, y eso que una es una adulta saliendo de su adolescencia y la otra una niña de 4 años… —Dijo parándose derecho ya que estaba agachado dejando una maleta en el suelo.

Rodee los ojos antes de comenzar a reír, pero en ese momento ocurrió algo que creí que no volvería a pasar.

Entre medio de las risas, comencé a toser mientras sentía una fuerte punzada en mi estómago, llevé una de mis manos a mi boca y la otra a mi estómago. El dolor era fuerte, y hacía ya bastante tiempo que no ocurría algo como eso.

—¡Bella! —Dijo Jacob soltando una maleta y corriendo hacia mí. Él comenzó a masajear mi espalda, intentando que dejara de toser.

Cuando me calme, retiré la mano de mi boca y a ambos se nos cortó la respiración con lo que vimos en ella.

Mi mano. Totalmente llena de sangre que se resbalaba por mis dedos.

—Creí que me habías dicho que te curaste… —Susurró Jake perplejo y preocupado mirando mi mano mientras me rodeaba la cintura con uno de sus brazos. Su respiración era agitada, y tanto sus manos como sus brazos temblaban alrededor de mí.

—Créeme que eso era lo que yo pensaba… —Contesté y lágrimas empezaron a resbalarse por mis mejillas, recordando todo lo que había ocurrido hacía años atrás.

_Angie POV_

—Cariño. —Me llamó mi mami con cara cansada. Pobrecita. —¿Por qué no te quedas aquí a cuidar estas maletas mientras yo entro a hacer un poco de espacio?

—Está bien. —Le respondí mientras apretaba a Teddy entre mis brazos y me sentaba sobre la gigante maleta de mi mami. Ella me sonrió antes de entrar a nuestra nueva casa.

No me gustaba mucho quedarme solita, no me traían lindos recuerdos. Pero aún así, sabía que mi mami no estaba tan lejos y que pronto ésta sería nuestra casita. No había motivo por el cual temer.

—No debemos tener miedito, Teddy. —Le dije a mi osito agarrándolo y tomándolo firme, para poder mirarlo a sus ojitos. —Mami siempre estará a nuestro lado para protegernos.

Abracé con fuerza a Teddy, cuando oí que la puerta que estaba al frente de nuestra casa se abría. Un perrito pequeñito de color marrón claro salió corriendo y cuando me vio, me saltó y comenzó a darme besitos en la cara. No me gustaba que me tocaran, a excepción de mi mami y tío Jake.

—¡Max! —Le reprendió al perrito un alto hombre de pelo gracioso y despeinado. El perrito dejó de darme besitos y se fue con el hombre.

Subí mis pies a la maleta y me abracé las piernas sin soltar a Teddy. ¿Quién era ese hombre que me sonreía divertidamente? Su sonrisa era linda. Él hacía que se fuera para un costado de su cara y unos lindos y pequeñitos huequitos se hicieran en sus mejillas. Me gustaba este hombre, no parecía malo. Pero no dejaba de ser un extraño, y mi mami siempre me decía:

"_Mantente alejada de personas que no conozcas, Angie"_.

Y yo le hacía mucho caso a mi mami.

—Lo siento. Max todavía es cachorro, aún no lo entreno. —Dijo el hombre con voz amistosa y esa divertida sonrisa. Asentí sin decir nada.

El hombre se agachó para quedar a mi altura y me estiró su mano.

—Tú debes ser mi nueva vecina. Soy Edward. —Miré su enorme mano, sin decidirme si tomarla o no. Si no lo hacía, quedaría muy mal y descortés. Pero si lo hacía, ¿quién me aseguraba que no iba a lastimarme? Mi mami no estaba a mi lado para decirme si debía confiar en él. —Tranquila… No te haré daño.

Respiré fuerte, haciendo que el aire entrara bien en mis pulmoncitos, y estiré con miedo mi pequeña manito -comparada con la enorme manota del hombre Edward- hacia él. El hombre Edward me la estrechó suavecito, y sonreí por ello. No me había hecho daño. Max, el perrito, se metió en medio de nosotros y volvió a darme besitos. Esta vez, reí con diversión.

—Al parecer, le agradas demasiado,… —El hombre Edward me miró como esperando algo. Lo pensé un ratito, tratando de adivinar qué esperaba. A lo mejor quería saber mi nombre.

¿Qué hacía? ¿Se lo decía? El hombre Edward volvió a sonreírme, y no sé por qué, pero él no me dio miedo como las demás personas extrañas que no conocía. Al contrario, me parecía bueno y amistoso.

—Ángela. Me llamo, Ángela. —Dije bajito y con miedo. Él volvió a sonreírme.

—Es un nombre precioso. —Le sonreí mientras sentía calor en mis mejillas. Seguramente, ya estaban rojas como muchas veces se ponen las de mi mami. —Entonces, ¿qué me dices? ¿Vas a ser amiga de Max también? Le vendría bien crecer con una amiga como tú… —Encogí mis hombritos.

—Supongo que podríamos jugar alguna vez… —Dije mordiendo mi labio, pero no con fuerza. Recordaba la vez que mami se mordió el labio de abajo con fuerza y se lastimó. Yo no quería lastimarme. Y mucho menos que me lastimaran.

El hombre Edward volvió a sonreírme y me dio un beso en mi mano que aún tenía entre la suya.

—Estoy seguro que los tres seremos grandes amigos. —Me dijo guiñándome un ojo y alzando a Max. Asentí sin sonreír. Tenía que preguntarle a mami si me dejaba ser amiga del hombre Edward y de Max, ella tenía que conocerlos primero y luego vería…

El hombre Edward llegó a la puerta del ascensor y se giró agitando su mano hacia mí. Luego tomó una de las patitas de Max y también la agitó, como haciendo que me saludaba. Reí divertida.

En verdad me había gustado conocer al hombre Edward y a Max. Esperaba que mami me dejara ser amiga de ambos.

* * *

**¡Hoooooooooooooooola a todas! ^^ ¿Cómo están? Tanto tiempo... :B**

**Ok, sí, tienen permiso de preparar los tomates y darme tomatazos (?) .-.**

**Bien, para serles sincera, I am ashamed ._. Okno. :]**

**La cuestión es que me distraje unos días por completo con mis fics gracias a mis dos originales que están en proceso en un blog. C: A uno lo escribo así como a cualquier otro de mis fics, y el otro, muy pronto, será subido como historieta manga-anime (dibujada por mí y una de mis mejores amigas) en ese blog, así que, realmente disculpen la demora en las actualizaciones. **

**Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza en este momento... .-. La Uni, mis originales, mis fics, exámenes... x.x Todo me da vueltas a veces. :/ Así que les pido disculpas si de vez en cuando se me pasan las fechas de actualización -que seguirán siendo los fines de semana y, con suerte, los Miércoles-. :'(**

**Bueno, para a las que le interesen quizás y me den una oportunidad (?) con mis originales, les dejaré el link de mi blog -NO DE FICS- aquí: **

**h t t p: cornerofsouls . blogspot . com**

**RECUERDEN QUITARLE LOS ESPACIOS. :]**

**Bien, basta de "bla, blas" y vamos a lo nuestro... ;)**

**¿Qué les pareció el cap? ¿Alguna opinión? :D**

**Sepan que las AMO mucho a todas, y gracias por todo el apoyo que me dan a diario. :') (L)**

**Peace. Out.**

**Ally C-B.**

**p.d; Con respecto a mi original de manga-anime, aún no está subido, es un proyecto que a lo mejor comience la semana que viene. :B Y sí, SOY UNA DE ESAS OBSESIONADAS Y AMANTES DEL MANGA-ANIME. :D (L) ^^ That's all. Love ya' all. :]**


End file.
